Bass enters 22xx
by Michael Frans
Summary: Bass awakes in Dr,Cossacks old laboratory-In the year 22xx!
1. He Awakes

In an ancient network computer in a shed near AMAKEN……

Upon walking in, you can see a small green LED flickering. The computer in on "hibernate". Let's see what's inside…

Bass awoke with a start. "Uhh… Where… where am I?" He Put his fingers to his head and thought hard. " Oh, yes. Megaman blew me almost to smithereens while I was in the Undernet. I struggled to get back here to heal… I struggled to get here… where am I, exactly, I wonder?" He once again thinks back to the horrible ideal of getting to this comp space. "Wait… I'm in the only place equipped to fully heal me…" His eyes bulged and he looked around as if in another world. "Dr. Cossack's old Computer… the one he.. The one… he designed me on…"

Then, The mighty Bass, Lord of Destruction on the Net, knelt down and began to bawl.


	2. What happened

Bass finished crying and stood up. "While I am here, I may as well go back to the Net." He started towards the portal. He stood on it, and instantaneously he stepped off onto a platform full of other portals. Bass couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the portals were a dark-grey color- a sign that meant one of two things:

1. The areas on the other side of these portals was shut down, or

2. They didn't exist anymore.

Bass decided that someone else had gotten to the net's core before him and had caused option number two to come into play. Bass surveyed the small platform again. If These areas didn't work, why did his? Then, a small glow of light caught his eye. One of the portals had a hole about an inch in diameter in it, and the hole was getting _bigger. _Soon, it had reached the point where it was the diameter of the portal itself. "Maybe everything isn't lost," he reassured himself.

He stepped onto the hole and fell through.

_Inside the "tunnel", the walls were a light green color, and bass could see faint squiggly lines passing in and out of his person. Suddenly, a sharp pain welled up inside his chest, and his navi mark began to glow. "EEARGGHH! AHHH! What -- the -- hell -- is -- happening -- to-- me?" He asked, teeth gritting from the pain. _

_As suddenly as the pain had come, it vanished. The tunnel's end was in sight. Bass noticed that he could not feel his legs, but to him, that mattered not. He was focused on getting away form this place._

_When he exited the tunnel, he came to a stunning conclusion; he now HAD no legs.In their place were now strange purple tendrils…. _

_What the hell is wrong with bass?_


	3. Confrontation With Geo

Bass stared in shock at his legs-or, in this case, where they used to be. In their place were now glowing purple tendrils, with violet light almost pulsating through them. "What in Wiley's name?.." His eyes opened wide with shock.

Below him was an orange road, bright and cheerful, with navis running all around on them. Small, light bulb-shaped creatures zipped around, processing data. His eyebrow raised in question. _Why aren't they running from me? Don't they know who I am?_ He ran his fingers down his face in frustration and despair. He suddenly though about where he was, and realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geo, in Wave Form, stood on the Wave Road at Echo Ridge, surveying the area, while Omega-Xis' head indiscriminatingly fired lasers and oncoming programs. BLAZZZZZT! He fired, and, he hit a Mr. Hertz on its side, knocking it off of the wave road, and onto the earth. Mega grinned maliciously, only to have it fade when he realized that the Mr. Hertz had floated gently to the ground, unscathed. He took a deep breath and looked up. His red, pulsating eyes almost became all pupil.

"Kid, C'mon, there's someone nasty over there!" He shouted, and began tugging towards the direction the "someone" was in.

"Wahhhhh!" Geo began to run in order to keep up with his right arm, which was speedily pulling him towards the person with purple tendrils across the wave road.

_Purple Tendrils?----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bass heard the oncoming sound of a navi's feet, and a voic shouting, "C'mon, C'mon! We gotta bust 'im!" He turned around and was face to face with his ancietn arch-nemesis, Megaman.

"Megaman?" His teeth began to grit, and his eyes glowed red.

"Well, I can answer that question, but it depends on your reaction." Geo almost stammered.

"I am Bass, created in 19xx, first solo operating navi to be released into the cybernet."

"Bass… where have I heard that name before…" Geo put his fingers on his head and thought a moment, and then came to a stammering conclusion. "It can't be… Wait, who was your Creator?" He asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"My creator," Bass sighed with reminiscence and disappointment. "Was Dr. Cossack, a brilliant man, and also the man who BETRAYED ME FOREVER."

"Dr. Cossack? What wonderful news! I actually have someone who would like to see you!"

Who is this person that Geo has in store for Bass EM? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
